


How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful

by AngiePF22



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Author Regrets Life, Florence + The Machine - Freeform, HBHBHB, How Big How Blue How Beautiful, In Reichenbach, John Poetry, M/M, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Queen of Peace, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock Poetry, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngiePF22/pseuds/AngiePF22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And my love is no good<br/>Against the fortress that it made of you<br/>Blood is running deep<br/>Sorrow that you keep.</p><p>So much time on the other side<br/>Waiting for you to wake up<br/>Maybe I'll see you in another life<br/>If this one wasn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Queen Of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm in love with Florence + The Machine and I needed to write this. I hope you enjoy it xxxxx.

  * Oh, John, mi beloved John, will you forgive me?



I had to go, will you remember me?

Oh, say “yes”, please.

I’m just no good for you.

 

So I had to go, is that so bad?

You will be happy without me, won’t you?

Oh, my beloved John, will I miss you?

How will I get over you?

 

Wait for me in winter, when the sky is cloudy

And the cold wind makes you free and brave.

And your heart is empty and your knees trembling

Will you be mine then?

 

You must be strong

I can’t stay

And all I can say is: “I love you”

Isn’t that enough?

 

Oh, my beloved John, don’t forget me.

All I’m leaving is hurt,

Be brave for me

Love me in winter when the sky is cloudy and your knees are trembling.


	2. How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And meanwhile a man was falling from space  
> And every day I wore your face  
> Like an atmosphere around me  
> I'm happy you're beside me.

And I can see it in your eyes

All the love and ferocity

My Dear Sherlock, I’m lost in your eyes

Those beautiful eyes, I can see the Universe in them.

Oh, so chaotic and beautiful.

 

And I want to get inside you

And I want you to save me from losing myself.

Oh, the cold is making you blush,

I can see how every single cloud is in your eyes

But, they don’t eclipse them,

 

They make them brighter than ever.

Look at me; let me see your love in your sight.

Will you stay for me?

Will you love me in another life?

Because, my love, everything is so bright.

 

Will you be with me in the last moment?

Wake me up, because I’m lost in your sight.

Give me a breath of life,

Give me something to remember you,

I want to stop thinking.

 

Turn off my brain

And let me live in you, my Dear Sherlock

And all I want to do is stay in your eyes

And I’m so lost in them,

I'm trying to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I will do some works with Florence + The Machine new album, "How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful". With every song is a new chapter and some are nor related, except for some, but, I will say which ones.


End file.
